


Stubborn Nephilim

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Shadowhunter One Shots [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec is far more stubborn than Magnus had given him credit for, Angel Alec Lightwood, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, Immortal Husbands, Love, M/M, Magnus' Rights, Set after Alec's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Alec Lightwood-Bane is far too stubborn to let anything as simple as death get in the way of his and Magnus' love. If Nephilim only get one love, he is keeping his around for as long as possible. Not even God himself is going to deny Alec his love.These characters belong to cc and flopsweat.This work is not to be reposted anywhere else or translated without my permission.





	Stubborn Nephilim

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble that I posted on Twitter. Thought I'd share it here too. There are mentions of both Alec's and Magnus' death here. But as always, there is a happy ending.

Magnus had lived a long, happy life with Alec, experienced everything life had to offer with Alec there by his side. Those memories that they’d made together are something that he will cherish forever. 

Magnus has resigned himself to fact that Alec was that one perfect love, the only one that he will ever get. He could never get over Alec's passing but he could accept that he'd had his one true love and that was it for him now. 

One of Magnus' favourite things that Alec used to do was when Alec would promise to wait for him on the other side. 

Magnus would laugh and roll his eyes every time Alec said it. Alec had said it a lot. Then Magnus would gently tell Alec that there was only one direction that he would be going when it was his time, and that wasn't up. 

For all of the love that Alec showed him during their years together, old habits and thoughts are hard to break. Alec would pout, stubbornly insisting that they would meet again at the pearly gates. 

Sometimes they would let it go, sometimes they would fight for days. But they'd always make up for hours, each believing, rather stubbornly, that they were right, and their husband was wrong. 

Sometimes, after Alec had taken that final nap, Magnus would pretend that they would meet again. It was something that had gotten him through his darkest days, for decades after Alec was gone. 

For hope springs eternal. 

And if there was one thing Alec had taught Magnus, it was that there was always hope. 

It took three solid decades for Magnus to try and move on, for him to try dating again but it never worked out. They weren't his Alexander. So Magnus accepted that he had had his one true love and did his best to move on.

One thing Magnus didn't count on, was that stubbornness that Alec had perfected.

Alec had been watching over his husband for what seemed like a lifetime during those thirty years. 

The first thing that Alec had done when he had reached the pearly gates was to find God and demand that Magnus be allowed his rightful place at Alec's side. 

God had flat out refused, explaining that, as Magnus was born of demon blood, Magnus would indeed be going down when Magnus' time came. 

Alec had then asked for a transfer. If Magnus wasn't coming to heaven, then he would just have to wait in hell. Until God had explained that, as Alec was born of angelic blood, Alec was to stay where he was and live an eternity behind the pearly gates without his beloved.

Now, Alec and Magnus hadn't gone through all of the shit that they had, at the beginning of their relationship, just for this upstart to tell him that his request to spend the rest of his afterlife with Magnus was being denied. 

So Alec campaigned, just as he and Magnus had done for the rights of downworlders and queer Shadow World members. He wanted the same rights for Magnus. 

Alec called God out for his blatant racism, plagued God for three solid decades. Alec constantly asked why Magnus wasn't allowed into Heaven when Magnus was a good man. After all, Magnus had made so many sacrifices, for so many people. Surely that meant Magnus deserved a place in heaven?

God would always reply with the same answer. “He is of demon blood.” 

Alec would point out various former Shadowhunters who had been reprehensible arseholes during their lives and it was always the same answer. 

God would tell him, “But they are of angel blood.” 

So Alec continued his campaign. Until one day, 30 years after he had taken up his Magnus' rights sign, God finally relented. 

God kind of liked Magnus anyway, even if Magnus was born of one of his fallen angels. And honestly, God was sick of Alec following him all over the heavens, calling him out. 

Damn that Lightwood stubbornness.

So Alec patiently watched over his husband for another three years, not knowing how long it would be before he saw Magnus again, just knowing that he would. Nothing was permanent after all.

The day came, Alec watching from a cloud as Magnus performed a spell. Alec knew from the start that something was going to go wrong. Magnus had always harped on at the students and lost warlocks that came to him about practising magic safely. But this time, Magnus was just a little too careless. 

Maybe it was the fact that it was such a simple spell, one that Magnus had performed a million times before. Maybe Magnus just hadn't had enough coffee that early in the morning. 

Whatever it was, the spell imploded spectacularly, pitching Magnus onto the path of that last great adventure. Death.

Now, Magnus, with barely a memory of what had happened, bar the fact that he had said, "Ah, shit!" a lot, had been to a hell realm or two in his time. And this place, whichever one it was, looked nothing like he had expected it to. 

For a start, there was a big set of pearly gates in front of him. Secondly, there was some seriously old looking guy with a rather large pair of white wings, sitting next to the gates with a big ass list. 

And thirdly, but most importantly, there was someone else leaning against those pearly gates. Someone that Magnus had never thought he would see again. 

To say that Magnus had to take a minute to get ahold of himself would be an understatement. 

Magnus just stared, the same stubborn question running through his head, again and again. Why the fuck is Alexander in hell? 

It wasn't until Alec pushed off from the gate post and unfolded his arms, along with a huge pair of white wings, that Magnus started to cotton onto the fact that maybe he wasn't in hell. 

So maybe it was a dream? 

Magnus probably would have kept thinking that, if Alec's solid fingers hadn't gently cupped his jaw before sweeping around the back of his neck to play in his hair. 

Magnus knew it definitely wasn't a dream when Alec's lips brushed gently against his own, the words, "I told you so." being whispered against his lips before Alec claimed them. 

The kiss was thirty years in the making but neither Magnus nor Alec had ever forgotten what the feeling of home was like. Magnus was more than happy to crush Alec to him, a choked out sob-laugh forcing him to pull back and stare into Alec's beautiful hazel eyes, shaking his head.

"How did you pull this off, Alexander?" Magnus asks. 

"Come on, you know how stubborn I am, Magnus," Alec replies, staring into Magnus' perfect unglamoured cat eyes. They are almost as breathtaking as the pair of huge white wings that unfurl from Magnus' back, the second Magnus steps through the pearly gates.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Angel Magnus is a mood!!!


End file.
